1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radar system including a first radar device and a second radar device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for enhancing safety by detecting an object present ahead using a vehicle-mounted radar device and operating an alarm, an automatic brake, and automatic steering have been developed in recent years.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-248056 discloses a radar system that detects an object using a first beam for sequential scanning from one scanning end to the other scanning end and a second beam for sequential scanning from the other scanning end to the one scanning end, which can ensure a sufficient intersection region of the two beams.